oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Gielinor
Gielinor is the world in which RuneScape takes place. It was created by the god Guthix in the First Age when he found an "empty plane," and shaped it into what is now RuneScape. Gielinor's regions include Misthalin, Asgarnia, the Kharidian Desert, Kandarin, Karamja, Troll Country, Fremennik Province, Tirannwn, Morytania, the Wilderness, and the northern and southern seas. Astronomical Location Astronomers have deduced that Gielinor is not alone in its world, and that beyond it exist many planets, stars, and solar systems. However, technological limitations make information on the subject of astronomy limited. Gielinor is believed to be part of a solar system, rotating around a star. Gielinor has one moon, which rotates around it in 24-hour intervals. The large orrery also shows that there is at least one other planet in Gielinor's solar system, which has two moons. Geography ]] Gielinor is a mixture of mountainous, barren, forested, volcanic, and tropical areas. Most of its cities lie in the kingdoms, and others in its numerous islands. There is also a large, unclaimed area to the north, the Wilderness. It is also known that at least one other continent exists in Gielnor, but it is, as of yet, unmapped. The entirety of Geilenor's known landmass lies in its Northern hemisphere; the tropical areas lie to the south, while the North is cold and icy. The East is largely a barren desert, and the temperate regions form most of the continent. Unknown locations When speaking to some of the various peoples of Gielinor, there will be mentions of some places that have been lost or are currently hidden. Among these places include: * Shadow Realm * Zanaris History Creation Gielinor was created roughly 12,000 years ago by the god GuthixHistory of the World of RuneScape, from the online manual. The forming of Gielinor took about 4,000 years to complete, and afterwards, Guthix went into a state of hibernation. Eventually, mortals began to form the first civilisations, beginning the Second Age of Gielinor. The God Wars , God of Balance]] Near the end of the Second Age, Zaros, the evil god of Ancient Magicks who had taken complete power of Gielinor, was betrayed and killed by the Mahjarrat general Zamorak. Zaros was gone, but other gods, however, wanted his lost power for themselves. A war broke out, beginning the Third Age of Gielinor. The gods' great power created destruction everywhere in RuneScape. However, 4000 years later, the god Guthix, who had gone into a great slumber since the end of the First Age, awoke, and ended the war immediately. After the war ended, most of the gods left Gielinor to other worlds. Modern History Over the 2,000 years following the God Wars, Gielinor's inhabitants slowly became more technologically advanced. The Humans in Gielinor eventualy began to establish fuedal civilisations, while Goblins, Ogres, and Trolls remain primitive and tribal. The Elves, who came to Gielinor in the First age through the World Gate, have not been seen by any mortal for many centuries, and have passed out of their knowledge. It is believed that they now inhabit a strange forest in the West, over impassable mountains. It is also known to a few scholars that their society is torn by civil war, and their great works are all but forgotten. .]] 169 years ago, Rune essence was discovered by humans. This enabled them to learn magic easily, leading to the dominance of humans across most of mapped Gielinor. Modern humans are relatively safe and peaceful, and cultral development has began. The most advanced race is believed to be the Dwarves, who have many industrial technologies, and created a prosperous city during the Third and Fourth ages, while they hid underground. See also * World map, a map of Gielinor * History, the History of RuneScape * Locations, the different Locations in Gielinor References * *